Room Number 8
by littlecleocat
Summary: Arthur is sent to a two year boarding school to make him "Un-gay". Of course this notion is ridiculous, but what can happen when a whole bunch of gay boys get put in dorm rooms together? It all starts with the spark of what will happen in room number 8. Yes, there are many M rated chapters and fluff, some pairings are: PruCan, ItaGer, Spamano, SuFin, USUK. I update frequently
1. Chapter 1

This is the first book I've written in a long time, but I really like it and I hope you readers enjoy it too :D

Yes, there will be M chapters, and lots of pairings so don't worry if your favorite paring doesn't come up first. I will leave room for other parings and I can take requests for pairings if you really want ;)

Please leave comments and corrections, and favorite if you like it! Followings are also appreciated 3

ch 1:

"Arthur, honey," his mother began, "I know you say you aren't the best at making friends-"

"'Not the best'?" He retorted, "I'm miserably, shockingly, horrifically _terrible_ at it."

"Well this school will be good for you. You can make friends that are… like you." She continued and sat down next to her son, "They have a lovely English department which I'm sure you'll _love_ and there are even some cooking classes you can take."

"For the last time, I don't need cooking classes, mum. I don't need a boarding school to make me _un-gay_! What I _need_ is a good book and cup of tea."

"But I haven't even told you the best part!"

"Well spit it out then." he grumbled.

"They have a rotating dorm schedule."

"A what?"

"A rotating dorm schedule. It's the latest and greatest thing! For the first few weeks your roommate changes every day so you end up rooming with about half your class. It'll make it so easy for you to make friends! The school is set up so the same 20 or so people get bonded over the next two years by staying with each other and the same teachers the entire time. You'll be able to learn in a safe, judge free zone where you can get better." then she threw her arms around her son who rolled his eyes but hugged back nonetheless.

"Well I suppose if i must go, I'll go. When does it start?

His mother smile tightened, "Well, honey, you have to understand that these letters arrive later than some other schools and we just got back from vacation last week and-"

"When do I have to go mum?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Tomorrow." she sighed and stood up to go to the door, "I suggest you start packing now, your father and I have booked your flight for 4 AM," she said with a flash of a 'I'm sorry' smile before the door closed and then quickly popped opened again, "I know it's really early, honey, but you have to start wary to get there in time. Have I mentioned it's in America?" and then a pillow hit the door.

Arthur flopped back on his bed and sighed. America? He had to go back there? And for such a reason as a school to try to make him un-gay? Arthur's father was American and his mother was British. They had met and married in America but when they discovered she was pregnant they moved back to England. Then, do to his fathers work, the Kirkland Family moved back to America for a few years when Arthur was in elementary school. Arthur still doesn't like America too much, but now he has to go back.

Arthur sat up, sighed one last time for the hell of it, and began packing up his life into wheeled suitcases.

The next morning Arthur felt miserable. He had stayed up all night deciding what to pack and how to pack it leaving him without a wink of sleep. One suitcase ended up being devoted entirely to books because he still can't get used to reading on his kindle. That morning his mom saw him packing clothes and decided to tell him after hours of packing that they would all be wearing uniforms the entire time anyway. With that he ditched a whole bag of sweater vests and button up shirts.

At the airport Arthur was as annoying as ever but he pushed on. He was so tired that he barely said a proper good bye to his parents before he boarded the airplane. Of course he slept the entire flight. He was awoken by the little old lady in the seat beside him who whacked Arthur's arm with her purse. "I'd get up this instant if I were you, lad." Arthur glared at her as she hobbled down the isle then, putting it out of his mind, he yawned and grabbed his carry on.

There was a chauffeur waiting for him with his luggage and Arthur followed the man to the car in which he spent an hour sitting in on the drive to his new home. All Arthur could think was that 11th grade was going to be a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2:

It was 3:58 PM according to Matthew's watch and everyone on campus was swarming the grounds. Matthew and his brother had arrived an hour ago and only now did they have their dorm room keys. Matthew's room was number 7 in building 3. Alfred, Matthew's brother was also in building 3 but in room 5. Alfred glared back at Matthew and stopped ahead without a word.

Matthew felt bad for his brother. They were only here because Matthew had pushed Alfred to tell their parents about being gay. Now their father is all riled up and sent them off to this weird place. Matthew didn't think that he himself was gay, but he never did like girls. Maybe this will be good for him… but he doubted that this place or any other place could make anyone stop being who they are.

When Matthew arrived at his room for the next, well, day, he found that there was already a boy there. He dropped his bags on the remaining bed. The other boy didn't look up from his book. Matthew cleared his throat but he knew it wouldn't be loud enough.

"H-hello I'm Matthew. It's nice to meet you."

Arthur looked up from his book, "I'm Arthur." Then there was silence, very _awkward_ silence. Matthew started to unpack a few things but gave up after he made his bed. He wouldn't be here long enough to need to unpack more that a set of clothes for tomorrow and a toothbrush anyway.

Matthew looked down to his schedule and read over today's events. To his surprise there was an all campus orientation at 4:30. He looked at his watch again, it was 4:26.

"Oh! Arthur, we have to go to orientation!" he said and jumped to his feet.

Arthur asked from behind his book, "When is it?"

"Now!" Matthew squeaked. Arthur dropped his book.

The two boys rushed out of from three and made their way to the lecture hall in the main building. They took some seats in the back but luckily the orientation was just starting. Matthew couldn't see who was speaking in the front of the room because there was a tall blonde guy sitting in front of him but he could hear what he was saying from the speakers.

This is what he said, "Hello and welcome to Hetalia private school for confused boys. I know many of you might not wish to change your ways but after these two years you will be ready to enter the adult world with confidence and _hetero_sexuality. As you all know this school has recently implemented a rotating dorm schedule for you to get better aquatinted with your class mates. You will learn their story and share your own. You will eventually become more bonded with them _as friends. _These two years are about improvement of your mental awareness and your scholastic education. This school will put you back on the right track to a bright future. Thank you." and then there was a light pitter patter of applause, that arose mainly from the staff.

Matthew tried to clap but found it hard to feel at all happy about this school. Then another person began to speak, "Now if you will all return to the first floor common rooms of your dorms, thank you." The explosion of people wanting to leave spouted from the doors and Matthew was swept along. He was one of the first into his dorm and he took the seat farthest from the door in the back corner of the room. Arthur spotted Matthew when he entered and immediately took the seat to his left in order to interact with as few people as possible.

Then to the right of Matthew sat a teen with brilliant white hair. He would have starred longer in he could but a teacher in the from of the class room began to speak.

"Hello boys, I'm Romulus. That's my first name, and I want you to use it, no mister this or that, alright?" we all nodded at the peculiar teacher who spoke with an accent that sounded like Italian.

"I'm Mr. Gerhart. You may call me Mr. Gerhart." said a tall man with long blonde hair. Then he looked to his left and nudged a sleeping man.

"Oh?" said the man as he stood up, "I'm Heracles, nice to meet you all... I'm a bit tiered right now…" and then he sat back down and nodded off again.

"We are your teachers. Follow your maps to the classes tomorrow at 7:45. You are dismissed." said Mr. Gerhart.

"Oh, and one more thing, try your best to get acquainted with your roommate so here is a sheet of activities and things to talk about with your roommate for this afternoon. Don't loose it because you will need it for all of your other roommates too." Romulus said and started handing out papers.

Matthew took a paper and headed up the stairs to his room followed by Arthur. Matthew sat down on his bed and started to read the paper as Arthur sat down next to him. The first was "make up a nick name for your roommate."

"What nick name do you think i should have?" Matthew asked aloud.

"Mattie, obviously." Arthur replied.

"What about a name for me?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Art would maybe work, or Artie would make it cuter." Matthew suggested.

"Well, Mattie works for you because you're cute, but i'm not cute so I'll pick Art." Matthew blushed, he'd never been called cute before.

"But I think you _are_ kinda cute." Matthew mumbled and looked away to hide his reddening face.

"Wait, really?" Arthur asked with surprise evident in his voice.

Matthew just nodded and was quiet for a second before asking, "Should we get to the next question?"

"Ah.. yes, yes, we should." Arthur said and cleared his throat to read off the next activity, "Talk about your past and why you've come to this school. Why were you sent to this school, Mattie?"

"Well I have a twin brother, named Alfred, he's actually in this dorm so you can meet him eventually, but he's gay. He told me a few months ago and I pushed him to tell our parents but he didn't want them to know. I thought that they would accept him, but when he finally told them, they were so against it that they sent us here."

"But why are you here?"

"Eh? Well, I guess because we're twins they think that I must be gay too."

"Are you?" Arthur asked as he put down the paper.

"I'm not sure. I haven't had any experience with girls _or_ boys yet. What about you? Do you have any… uh, experience?"

Arthur blushed and cleared his throat, "Well, uh, I've had a little experience, but just kissing… no _other_ stuff. But kissing was all that it took for me to know that I— that I am gay." he sighed. Arthur still hasn't gotten used to saying that fact aloud.

"Oh." Matthew said and stared at the floor for a second of thought, "So, all it took was a kiss?" he asked then he turned his body to face Arthur.

"Yeah, just a kiss…" Arthur said in a hushed voice and leaned closer to the other boy, "Do you think you, ah, might need some experience?"

Matthew blushed yet he still inched closer to Arthur and whispered, "I think some experience would be good, you know, just a bit…"

Then, in the faintest voice Arthur has ever used, he said, "Alright, then kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3:

"Alright then, kiss me." Arthur said.

And so he pushed his slightly pursed pink lips into Arthurs and neither of them pulled away. A few second went by that felt like forever and then the two boys separated themselves.

They gazed into each others eyes for a few more moments then Arthur cleared his throat, "Mattie?"

"Yes, Artie?"

"We need to make sure that this is _just_ experience, alright?"

"Eh? Of course, I know that… But I'm still not sure if I'm gay or not…"

"More experience?" Arthur asked with a sly smile.

Matthew nodded and was then immediately pushed down backwards on the bed with another kiss. Arthur began moving his lips all over the place and Matthew tried to follow his lead. Their lips, once dry, became slippery with each others spit. Matthew was starting to get the hang of gliding his lips in the direction of his choosing but was interrupted by Arthur who made a quick movement to kiss tilting his head to the left instead of the right and they slid down to his neck where they ravaged the pale skin there. Arthur kisses and sucked and added in the occasional love-bite.

Matthew was hardly able to breath from the last kiss and now what he was feeling made his back arch and his heart flutter. Matthew pulled Arthur's lips back to his own and pressed them together with his new found lust. However that lust faded along with their oxygen supply when they both found themselves unable to hold their breath any longer.

Both of them had been holding their breath the majority of the kiss, and now Matthew pulled away to inhale deeply. Arthur rolled over to lay beside Matthew and take a few long breaths himself. However when he rolled over he heard the crinkling of paper and grabbed the days schedule out from under him.

"Mattie?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"5:07, why?" Matthew asked, hoping they weren't late for another meeting.

"Well, that means we have an hour before dinner but we don't have any of our books or uniforms yet."

"Do we have to wear our uniform to dinner?"

Arthur sat up as replied, "Yes, and it says over here the office closes at 5:30."

"Oh." then Matthew stood up as said, "well, then lets go to the office."

Matthew and Arthur walked briskly across campus to the building were the office was located. A bell chimed as they pushed through the door and a lady behind a desk to the left smiled up at them as they approached her.

"Can I assume you two would like your school books and uniforms?" she asked and the boys nodded in sync.

"What is your dorm number?"

"Three." Arthur told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Here is your english book and your math book… and your culinary book."

"Thanks." Matthew said as he started putting them in his bag.

"What are your electives?" she asked looking down at a chart on a clip board.

"I have creative writing." Arthur said

"And I'm in outdoor sports." Matthew mumbled.

The lady behind the desk raised her eyebrows in worry and surprise, "Really? I mean, um, why would you choose such, uh, a hard class? Why not try taking a foreign language? I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to switch to Latin." she offered.

"Well, um, I may not look it, but I like to play hockey. And I grew up playing rugby and football with my brother, too." He said.

"Hockey?" Arthur repeated dumbly, "Rugby?"

"I don't need any books for that class, right?" Matthew asked.

"No, I suppose you don't. But you do need the clothes for that class." she rummaged through a box behind her desk for a second and came up with two blue and green jerseys and matching shorts, "The first sport is soccer, you can come back to the office at the next sport change if different gear is necessary."

"And for your uniforms, I need your names."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Matthew Jones."

Then scanned the names on her clip board and turned around again to find the right sizes. Then she handed each boy three sets of the school uniform, "And these are for the rest of your stay at the school, so don't ruin them, alright?"

"Thank you." Matthew said as he waved with his free hand.

"Your welcome, I hope you two can get better!" she called.

Arthur turned before stepping out side, "Better?" he asked

She gave a small smile as if she pitted him and said, "Oh, well that's what this school is for, remember?"

Arthur starred blankly at her as he realized what she was implying and slammed the door behind him, "I'm not sick."

Matthew kept quiet as they walked back to their room. He didn't want to offend him but Arthur didn't look like he was easily consolable either.

The day started to go by slowly for Matthew because Arthur was put in such a bad mood by the receptionist. They put their books, binders and notebooks in their bags ready for the next day and they laid out their uniforms beside their bags. Arthur read until it was time for dinner and ate minimally while reading even then. Matthew was usually a quiet person, but he was hoping to be able to talk more this year because the guys here would be more open. However he sat at the end of the table with Arthur- not talking to anyone.

After dinner Arthur finished his book and went to be early. Matthew, on the other hand, could't sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking. He finally gain some experience in the field he'd been sentenced to this place for, but he still din't know weather he was gay or not.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gilbert woke up to the sound of his cuban roommate eating ice-cream. He had no idea how he got ice-cream into the dorms but he didn't care, Gilbert just wanted to sleep some more but he knew he had to get to breakfast. Gilbert hated this school, he was just starting to show everyone at his old school how awesome he was and then he got drunk and apparently did something gay so he was shipped of to this un-awesome place.<p>

Gilbert got up and dressed in the schools uniform for breakfast, slinging his backpack on one shoulder he walked over to the cafeteria for a quick breakfast. During breakfast he took out his schedule. A block he has cooking with Romulus, B block is English with Heracles and C block is Math with Mr. Gerhart. Then, for the only good class of the day in his opinion, outdoor sports for D block.

He dropped off his dishes when he was done and headed straight for the culinary class room, which was basically just an extension of the kitchen in the cafeteria. When he arrived there were only a few people, but the rest of the class showed up quickly and Romulus entered with a stance that made him look drunk. When he talked, however, it was obvious that he _actually_ _was_ drunk. He gave some makeshift orders to pair up and make some pizza and then sat down on the floor and started eating a looked around and saw the little blonde boy he was sitting next to the day before.

He strutted over in attempt to show his awesomeness and grinned at him and said, "Hey, I'm Gilbert the awesome. Wanna make da pizza with meh?"

Matthew looked up and blushed, "Uh, sure." he mumbled, "And I'm Matthew."

"Hmm? Did you and your roommie make up a nick name for you?"

"Yeah, Mattie." he said, and getting a bit more confidence, "Do you have a nick name?"

"Vell my name is Gilbert, but you can call me Gilbert The Awesome or just Awesome for short." he said as if he really believed that Awesome was shorter than Gilbert.

"What about Gil?" Matthew suggested.

"Mattie, do you even understand how un-awesome that sounds, I'm not a fish. Can't you just address me as 'the awesome'?"

"Hey you two! Don't forget about the pizza! Grandpa's hungry~" Romulus called across the room to Gilbert and Matthew.

"We're gonna start in a minute!" Gilbert called back with annoyance.

"But I think Gil sounds cool…"

"Cool!— wait really? Like the awesome kinda cool?"

"Mhmm." Matthew said as he started putting on his apron

"Ah! Well then mien awesome self will go by Gil!"

"Um, can you get the flour?" Matthew asked after he tried to get the bag of flour from a high shelf.

"Of course! The Awesome can do it," he said and handed the bag to him.

"Thanks." he replied with a small smile.

Gilbert watched as Matthew looked through the cookbook and got out all the ingredients needed for making a pizza. Gilbert's eyes followed the other boys pale delicate hands measured out the right about of each ingredient and then mix them together. Soon Matthew was kneading the dough and Gilbert still hadn't helped make anything.

Suddenly, the door on the other side of the room that connected to the main kitchen opened and a old chef walked through it heading right for Romulus.

"Hey! Romulus! Why don't you try _teaching_ these kids something for a change?" he said angrily to the teacher on the floor, "Why does the committee even let the dorm 3 teachers teach here. These students aren't learning a thing from you!" The chef gestured to the students and then spotted Gilbert standing without an apron to the side of where Mathew was still kneading dough.

"You!" he shouted pointing a stubby finger at Gilbert, "Since your not going to cook, go clean up the rest of this mornings dishes!" then he grabbed Gilbert's arm and dragged him through the kitchen door before he could even protest.

Matthew turned in shock as Gilbert was dragged away. He got over the shock and the fact that he now didn't have a partner, but for some reason he still felt an ache in his heart that wished Gilbert was still standing beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

ch 4:

After a long dish washing session with the angry chef, Gilbert was sent back out of the kitchen as the bell rang through out the campus. His B block was english with Heracles, and luckily withMatthew as well. He looked around the class again, and realized that actually all of the people in his first class were in this one too. He had forgotten that they split up like this; in three classes that switched out between the three teachers.

The class went by quickly because the teacher only assigned one chapter to read and then fell asleep. Gilbert took this as a sign to say that he should sleep too, and he did. He only woke up when the next bell went off. However, the next class wasn't quite as loose as the first two.

Mr. Gerhart was standing tall in the front of the class room when he announced, "The class work is here on the table and itt is a review so I expect you to do well. Please turn it in when you are done by the end of the day. The homework is from the text book. The page numbers are on the board. I don not appreciate talking in my class, and I don't permit laziness." then he sat down and opened a book.

Everyone was silent for a moment until one brave soul took the first step to stand up and get a paper, and then the rest of the class did the same. Gilbert was disappointed that they actually had to do work.

Gilbert had hoped his uncle would be nice because he was in the class, but apparently the white haired teen had no affect on the class. He didn't like how he was sent to this school in the first place, but when he had found out his uncle was also working here in this place of unacceptance, his spirit was even more crushed.

Most of these "review" problems, Gilbert found, weren't even topics he had reached in his old school. He had to stay in the class, skipping lunch, to be able to finish the problems. He was feeling deflated but kept up some portion of hope for out door sports.

Out door sports was indeed outdoors, but the group had to start in the locker room. That is where everyone changed into their soccer clothes, but Gilbert had one other task. Sunscreen. He was part albino so he could go outside, but sunscreen was a necessity if he was to be out in the sun for long periods of time. He had to make sure it got everywhere that could possibly be scorched by the sun, or else his life will become quite unpleasant (and itchy).

The boys exited the locker room and Gilbert was left behind in the silence. Out side Matthew was having some troubles of his own. He was good out on the ice, but out on the field was another matter. Matthew hadn't played soccer much before, hardly at all actually, and when he was told to play with no other instruction, he didn't do so well.

Lightly jogging down the field after the small crowd of boys around the ball, Matthew suddenly found the ball being passed to him. He kicked the ball and tried to run with it but his brother on the other team chased after him and tried to take the ball from between Matthew's feet. Matthew stumbled partly on his own feet and partly over Alfred's leg and fell forward, flat on his face. The group of boys kept going, a few even stepped on his without noticing, leaving the blonde beat and bloody in the dirt.

Gilbert was just getting out of the locker room when he saw Matthew's figure lying on the ground being trampled. His jaw dropped and he ran over to him just as his uncle started lifting him up off the grass.

"Mattie, Mattie! Are you ok?" Gilbert asked, and when he saw blood on Matthew's face he said, "Mein Gott— we need to go to the nurse!"

Mr. Garhart nodded and said, "Gilbert bring him to the nurse and stay with him until he's bandaged. There's not need for you to come back— we don't need hurt players here. Just go back to the dorms early." then he stood up and walked back over to where the game was continuing to be played.

"Don't worry, Mattie, the awesome me is here to help you!" Gilbert said as he picked up Matthew bridal style and started walking.

Matthew blushed and tried to speak but failed. Instead he just cowered in Gilbert's arms trying to hide his face. They walked only a short distance to the nurse's office where Gilbert kicked open the door.

"Oh!" the nurse said with a jump at the boys abrupt entrance, "What's the problem, where is he hurt?" she asked as Gilbert laid the injured boy down on the table.

"His face has blood on it!" the albino proclaimed and pointed at the blood.

Matthew blushed some more, but still managed to say, "Uh, I think my leg is also cut…" and he was right. His left calf was torn open worse than his face.

"Oh, dear." tisked the nurse, "On the first day there're already getting injuries". She started cleaning the wound and Gilbert had to look away. He usually wouldn't have been able to tolerate the sight of that much blood (unless it was in a video game) but he felt he had to stay strong for Mattie. However Mattie was used to much worse from hockey and one time his brother wanted to play baseball with him— that time still gave him nightmares.

Gilbert waited until the nurse had finished cleaning Matthew up entirety to talk. Gilbert felt bad for some reason, as if he was at fault for not being there to protect Mattie. Even when the nurse was done he waited a bit more until they had walked out of the office to apologize.

"I'm sorry Mattie."

"Eh? Sorry, for what?" Matthew asked in confusion.

"If I had gotten out of the locker room a bit earlier then… then maybe I could have been there to protect you. It was so un-awesome of me to let this happen to you." and he kept going before Matthew could reply, "And I didn't even try to help you in cooking this morning so I got my awesome self in trouble so you had to do all the work alone."

"Gil, it's not your fault at all. I like cooking and I've survived injuries like this before, I'm fine, really. I'm sorry for having to make you carry me all the way to the nurse's office."

"Mattie, you don't have to be sorry for that, I wanted to do that for you." Gilbert said and held the dorm door open for him.

"Because I'm awesome and helpful, that's why." Gilbert explained further as Matthew's face turned pink again.

"What room are you changing to today?" Matthew asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. I haven't checked the list yet." he said.

"Well I'm in room 8." Matthew stated

"Do you know were the list is? I ned to know which room is mine."

The searched the dorm common room until they found the rooming list. Gilbert looked down the list on the clip board until he found his his name.

"Hey I found it I'm in room 8." he said, and a split second later he realized, "Hey wait, were in the same room!"


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5:

Matthew had tried to stop Gilbert, but he was too stubborn. He had took apart the entirety of room 8 and left those peoples things in a pile in the hall. Then he moved his and Matthew's things into their new room. Gilbert had insisted that Matthew rested while he did all the work so Mattie's wounds could heal. When he was all done he fell over on his bed.

"Mattie, what awesome thing do you wanna do now?"

"Umm, how about we ask each other those roommate questions?" he said and brought over the sheet to Gilbert's bed. Matthew blushed when he sat down. He was remembering what he did with Arthur in a similar situation. Then he blushed some more when he realized he wished that he could do the same thing with Gilbert.

"That's not very awesome but it'll do I guess."

"Well, um, we already did the nicknames thing… so lets talk about our past and why were were sent to this school, ok?"

"Sure… my past isn't very awesome though…" Gilbert admitted.

"Eh? I'm sure your past is awesome."

"Right, it is _my_ past after all. Why wouldn't it be awesome? Anyway, what happened was I was hosting an awesome party and was drinking some awesome beer and got drunk. Then apparently I was doing some gay stuff with some dude when my parents got home and they freaked the fuck out and sent me here. They already knew my bro Ludwig was gay, but because he told them all fancy like, they accepted him. And I guess I messed up things for him too, 'cuz he got sent here with me."

"Wow, that's like what happened to me! Well, um, without the drunk part and— and some of the other stuff. My brother got sent here because of me too!"

"Really? Who's your brudder?"

"Alfred."

"I don't know who that is, but he seems totally much less awesome than you anyway."

"Thanks… I guess." Matthew said, hoping that that was a compliment, "What happened was that I was sure our parents would accept him, but they didn't, and because we're twins they decided that I might be gay, and sent me here two."

"Wow, oh," Gilbert's face fell a little bit, "So, you aren't gay?" he asked. Gilbert felt hopes he didn't know he had slip away. Somewhere in his heart he was hoping to get together with Mattie, but if he wasn't even gay he had no chance what so ever.

Then Matthew brought his hopes up again, "Well I'm not sure if I'm gay or not. I've only recently had some experience, but it hasn't helped me figure much out." Matthew felt bad for using basically the same trick on Gilbert as on Arthur, but Matthew just _had_ to know his sexual preference.

"What do you mean by experience, exactly?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, um, my last roommate said that he figured out he was gay after just one kiss… and I thought that maybe if I had just one kiss then maybe I would know if I was or not."

"Wait, you're at a school to make you un-gay, and the first thing you do is kiss some random guy?"

"Well, I didn't think about it that way…" Matthew said aloud, but mainly to himself, "I probably shouldn't do that again…" Matthew felt stupid now and stared at his feet.

"NO!" Gilbert said quickly, grabbing the other boys hands, before correcting himself, "Um, ah, that's not what I meant—."

Matthew was confused, "So you _want_ me to kiss random guys?"

"Yes! Wait, no— that's not what I meant either, I want… um…"

"What do you want?" Matthew asked, totally not understanding.

"Ah, I don't want you kissing random un-awesome guys but for right now I don't want you _not_ to either…"

"Can you just say that one more time, but more clearly, please?" Matthew asked as he started to see what he might be saying, but also not wanting to get his hopes up for nothing.

"I don't want you to go around kissing every random guy you see, but for just right now, right here, I want you to, um, break that rule." Gilbert said blushing slightly and looking away from Matthew. He didn't want to see Matthew's face when he realizes what he was asking of him.

"So…" Matthew said after a few seconds, "You want me to kiss every guy I see for right now only, and since you're the only guy here… you want to…" Gilbert blushed even more and nodded with his eyes scrunched shut. When he heard no response he opened one eye to see why. He saw that Matthews face had gotten considerably closer and Gilbert jumped back, opening both eyes. There, right in front of him, was Matthew's flushed face gazing at him with a shy smile on his lips.

"Gil?" Matthew asked.

"Y-yes?" he replied, failing to suppress his stutter. Matthew's face got closer and Gilbert's heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Are you gonna kiss me?"

"Absolutely." he replied and then he pulled Matthew into a kiss. They were sitting side by side on top of Gilbert's bed kissing chastely when Gilbert's tongue slid across Matthew's upper lip. He was so surprised that he opened his mouth to say something, but he never got a word out because Gilbert quickly took the opportunity to move his tongue farther in the other boys mouth. After the surprise wore away, Matthew started moving his tongue and it ended up running along Gilbert's front teeth.

Gilbert didn't like where this was going, he liked having all the power in kissing, and so he plunged his tongue farther in Matthew's mouth and pushed his lips harder. Matthew didn't know why that was happening but he pushed back passionately and just as hard. Then he decided to tilt his head the other way like he did before, and when Matthew turned his head, Gilbert accidentally bit Matthew's lower lip. Matthew accidentally let out a moan.

That sound did something strange to Gilbert, he suddenly couldn't take his hands off Matthew. He slid his hands down Matthew' arms and over his chest and his legs and they ended up reaching between his legs. But before either of them could react to what he just did, the door opened and they had to jump apart.


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6:

"Hey! You can't just dump all our stuff in the hallway, dude!" said a voice from the hall.

"Ja, it's rude." said another.

"Wait, Matt?" the first voice said.

"Alfred?"

"Who's that?" Alfred said pointing to the boy sitting close to his brother on the bed.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig said, with ore than a hint of anger.

"Ludwig?"

"Your brother?" asked Matthew who was trying to be calm.

"Who are you?" Ludwig asked.

"Matthew."

"That's my brother." Alfred added.

"Our brother's know each other." Gilbert said.

"I know, weird right?" Alfred said, totally forgetting he was mad about his stuff out in the hall, "Well, nice to meet you my bro's bro." and he went back into the hall to move his stuff to his new room.

"Gilbert, brudder, tomorrow try not dump people's stuff every wheres, ja?" Ludwig said with a sigh and closed the door behind him. Matthew and Gilbert were alone once more.

They didn't say a word, they just looked at each other, but they both knew what to do next.

Actually, first lock the door…

_Then _Gilbert threw himself at Matthew. He pushed him down on the bed with a creak of the springs, and kissed him hard with their lips mashing together along with their tongues. Gilbert's hands resumed their original groping mode and, after a while, reached between his legs. He started rubbing up and down through the outdoor sports uniform shorts that they were still wearing.

After a few breathy moans from Matthew, Gilbert dove into Matthew's pants to feel the real thing. Matthew wasn't used to this kind of touching in the slightest. He hardly touched himself and just feeling Gil's hands on him was making it hard for him to breath.

He pulled away from the kiss to breath and moan, but Gilbert kept busy and just moved down to kiss the other's neck. Then he ripped off Matthew's shirt to kiss down his chest. With Gilbert's unoccupied hand he started playing with the blonde's nipples and it felt so good that Matthew ended up coming on the spot.

Gilbert was out of breath, but he wasn't as bad as Matthew so he got up to get tissues and clean up. However by the time of his return Matthew was ready to go again, and he pushed Gilbert down, wincing from the pain in his leg, but gave the albino a quick kiss anyway. Matthew had slowly but surely been putting aside his shy tendency's and now he was defiantly breaking through is shell.

Matthew pulled down Gilbert's shorts and began to reciprocate. His arm moved up and down gingerly and Matthew soon found that he wasn't very good. But he had an outrageous idea in mind that would top all of Gilbert's previous actions.

Literally.

He wanted to top Gilbert.

Matthew stopped giving the hand job and quickly pulled off his shoes, socks, pants and underwear. Gilbert didn't know where this was going but he did the same. Now Matthew was grinning like a madman. He pushed every ounce of doubt out of his system and whispered to Gilbert excitedly, "I've decided that I am gay!"

"Really!? Aweso—" then Gilbert was cut off by Matthew's next statement

"And I want you~" he said and sat down on Gilbert's lap, "Right now."

Gilbert was more than a bit surprised to hear that from the little blonde, "Wow, Mattie." but he desired the same thing, so he went with it, "Then I'll start."

The white haired teen slid his fingers down to Matthew's entrance but found it harder to enter than he thought. So he changed his plan and brought his fingers up to Matthews mouth with the directions to "Suck."

Matthew took in the three digits given to him and did as he was told. He sucked at them until saliva was dripping from the corners of his pink lips. Only then were they removed from his mouth and prodded their original destination.

Gilbert's pointer finger slowly pushed in and wriggled around to make room for another finger. The saliva from his fingers was now dripping down Matthew thigh and pooling on the sheets below.

When all three fingers could easily move in and out, Gilbert suddenly pulled all three out and replaced them with something thicker and longer that made Matthews eyes water with pleasure.

Matthew slowly sank down on to his partners member, already breathing heavily. When he was all the way in, Gilbert didn't pause for Matthew to adjust, he just thrust up right away, making Matthew moaned louder than he wanted to, and then Gilbert did it again with a sly smile on his face at Matthew's reaction.

After the satisfaction of those few thrusts wore off, he began thrusting for real. Matthew, who was sitting cowgirl style on top of Gilbert, had to stable himself by putting his hands on the other's shoulders. When Gilbert kept up thrusting from beneath with such amazing power and stamina, Matthew was already rock hard and about to come. Matthew knew he was on top and that he should be the one doing the work, but the shear amount of pleasure he was experiencing had made his body weak, and his soccer injury didn't help either.

Gilbert has had sex before, but those times combined din't compare to what he was feeling with 'his Mattie'. Before, the other person was the one doing all the work and Gilbert wasn't really into it, but now Gilbert was taking control. With that thought in mind, Gilbert quickly changed their position so he was the one on top.

Matthew's legs were spread wider and Gilbert continued to thrust between them. He found that at this angle he was going in farther and now Matthew was moaning loudly with every movement Gilbert made. These sounds turned him on even more than before and now Gilbert's thrusts were shaking the bed and banging the headboard against the wall.

Gilbert was panting and Matthew was moaning in ecstasy and they both got louder as Gilbert pounded harder. Then, with a wave of ecstatic pleasure, Matthew clawed at Gilbert's back and screamed, "Ahhh, Gil!" and came all over his chest. Gilbert came a few seconds later, and Matthew could feel the warm goo filling his insides.

Gilbert tried to catch his breath but he gave up and pushed his lips up against Matthews for a quick kiss before pulling out and flopping down on the bed with his new lover. Matthew as still tired but turned to look at Gilbert and give him a big smile that was returned.

Then, for the second time that day, the door opened suddenly on the couple. Gilbert quickly pulled a blanket over their exposed bodies

"Bro! Good for you, finally gettin' some, dude! But, like, next time if you could be a bit quieter then that'd be great."

Matthew's face had a look of pure shame come over it, and he quietly asked, "W-we were that loud?"

"Yup! But like seriously I think you've started a trend, I can hear others rooms shaking now." and then he winked and waved goodbye to his embarrassed brother.

When the door closed Matthew hid under the sheet and didn't come out until Gilbert bribed him with kisses.

* * *

><p>And that is the start of the M rated chapters...<p>

I hope it was ok ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you readers, I just wanted to thank you all for the good reviews and stuff, it really means a lot to me :3

I hope you can keep enjoying my work (even if this chapter gets a bit sad in the beginning)

* * *

><p>ch 7:<p>

"I hope you get better." Ludwig said before closing his brothers door and going next door to where his new room mate, Arthur, was setting up his bed.

Arthur dropped his pillow, "Did you just tell Mattie to get better?" Arthur asked.

"Matthew? Ja, why?" Ludwig said.

"Oh no, not you too."

"Me too?" He asked, confused, "What do you mean?

"Why does everyone at this school have to be that way? I understand if the teacher are like that, and even the other staff members, but from the students?" Arthur said and stomped over to ludwig, nearly pushing him into a corner and glaring at him.

"I don't underst—"

"No, I'm talking!" Arthur growled. Ludwig was taken aback. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't think the little guy had it in him to talk and act like this.

"What is so wrong with the way we are? Why do we have to 'get better'? Why can't we just accept that people are different and that it's ok to be so!" Arthur had been pondering over this very topic since the other day and now it was all coming out in anger, "Bloody hell, you are gay too, so how can you think that way!" Arthur was nearly yelling now, but all the anger was flooding out of him and quickly turning into grief.

"I don't know what you are saying. But I can see you are upset." Ludwig said trying to be gentle, "I think you must have misinterpreted me. I was only wishing Matthew well because he got injured on the field in outdoor sports."

"What? Wait—Matthew is actually hurt? You, you weren't saying he should get better from being gay or something?" Arthur said full of surprise.

"Why would I say something like that?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, um, well the lady in the office yesterday said she hoped that I would get better, um, in the context of being gay, like she thought being gay was a sickness. It's just the way she said it made me realize that there are people out their that truly believe that, not just that it's wrong, but that it _can_ be fixed and that it _should_ be." he said and sighed

Ludwig was silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Do you know what I'm trying to say, Ludwig?"

He replied with a small nod, "I think you should sit down." he said as he saw tears starting to well up in the others eyes.

"You seem all calm and… stable, do you have anything that makes you mad like this?" Arthur asked after settling himself on his new bed.

"Not really—" he began to say but then he heard the bed creaking in his brothers room and he changed his mind, "Actually, yes. Do you hear that? That sound coming from next door? That's Gilbert my brother."

"So he makes you mad?"

"Not exactly, it's just how he acts sometimes, or _all the time_ actually. He doesn't seem to have any sense of decency. He goes around saying he's awesome when what he thinks is awesome is simply him being rude. But I've handled that side of him my whole life. What makes me really angry, is that he sleeps around. He just does, you know, dirty things with anyone he can—just no sense of decency at all. Even just now, Gilbert was making out with Matthew and he acted as if he wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Wait, your brother and… Mattie?" Arthur asked, "But, no, Mattie and I—" Then Arthur realized how stupid it would sound if he complained about them being together. He was the one who had insisted that it didn't mean anything, right?

"You and Mattie what?" Ludwig asked, already fearing the worst from the look on Arthurs face.

"We, um," normally Arthur would have denied everything, but he was too worn out already so he said, "We were kissing yesterday. Mattie hadn't had any experience, so I thought I'd give him some. So he could try to figure out if he was gay or not..."

"You don't need experience to know." Ludwig said.

"What? Of course you do, silly. How else would you know. You could maybe suspect it, but not really _know_ it."

"But I'm sure I'm gay, and I've never done anything with anyone before." Ludwig admitted.

"Is that why you brother makes you so mad? Are you jealous because he gets all the guys and you don't get anything?"

Ludwig thought about it, trying to be reasonable, but Arthur was right, he was just jealous, "I guess I am. So we're the same."

"Wait, why are we the same?"

"You're jealous of Gilbert getting to do things with Mattie" Ludwig said, and added, "and so am I."

"You could get any guy you wanted, Ludwig. At any time. What are you waiting for?"

Ludwig blushed, "You think that I could get anyone?"

"Absolutely. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Of course not!" Ludwig said automatically, making Arthur jump, but then Ludwig remembered he was trying to be nice, so he changed his answer to, "Well, maybe..."

Arthur was suddenly intrigued at what kind of guy this bog tough looking guy would like, "Who is it? Is it a guy at this school?" He asked, and Ludwig looked away to hide his blushing face, confirming Arthurs speculations.

"He's in my first three classes, but not my elective..."

"What's his name?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, I almost was able to hear it in culinary, but he was making the pizza with his loud brother who was copying off some other guy who was good at making pizza and they talked over when they said his name..."

"Hmm, so pizza boy's friends brother?" Arthur asked himself. He had no idea how to find out someone's name from that description.

"Well are you going to try to ask him out?" Arthur asked.

"Shouldn't I learn somethings? I don't know how to do anything."

"Well, It might be nice to have some knowledge before hand but you only need to know some things, right?"

Ludwig slowly nodded his head, "But I don't know much at all."

"Well, um, what _do_ you know?" Arthur asked, but had to pause in the middle because he heard a loud moan from the other side of the wall.

"That sound is what people make when they have sex." he said simply.

Arthur started to feel uncomfortable with the sound level next door, "Anything else?"

"People kiss with their lips… and... thats it." Ludwig said, and he was telling the truth. His parents had totally sheltered him from everything, and he went along with it. Gilbert is the rebel who had to do the exact opposite of what their parents told them to do, and that gave him a large advantage over Ludwig.

"Wait, are you meaning to tell me that you, ah, don't know anything else… _at all_?"

"Um, people can hug. That's using their arms." Arthur face palmed. For a seemingly smart guy he's pretty out of the loop when it comes to relationships.

"How about I teach you?" Arthur suggested, even though he didn't know much more than Ludwig.

"Teach me? Alright..." the German replied.

He had a lot to teach this guy before he goes out and tries to date some one fore real.


	8. Chapter 8

ch 8:

"I guess teaching me would be acceptable, but are we going to be... kissing?" Ludwig asked and Arthur thought he looked worried.

"Oh, no, no! We don't have to do that." Arthur said.

Ludwig blushed, and Arthur revised his previous statement, "…Unless that what you want then we can…" and Ludwig blushed some more but he looked happier.

"Yeah, I think I lean better kinesthetically."

"…Right, so what do you want to know first?" Arthur asked.

"How to hold hands."

"Uh, isn't that a bit obvious? Oh well. Here." he held out his hand, "Try holding it."

Ludwig gulped and Arthur resisted rolling his eyes. Then the other boy held out his hand and… shook it.

"That's a hand shake, Ludwig."

"Right. And so holding hands is…" he asked.

Arthur sighed and looked annoyed, but on this inside he was giggling at how little the taller boy knew, "When you hold hands, you can intertwine your fingers." Arthur said and then moved Ludwig's hand with his to show him how the fingers over lapped.

"Or your hands can clasp together like this." Then he moved his hand on Ludwig's to show him that way/

"Oh…" ludwig said and almost smiled, he was glad to finally be learning something.

"Next question."

"How do people ask each other out?"

This was a tougher one—Arthur has never asked anyone but he was going to try his best to make up a believable answer, "Well, usually you need to get the person alone… and then tell them how you feel… then ask if they want to date you."

"Is it really that simple?" Ludwig asked, not quite believing it.

"Yes, it's that simple. I'm the teacher and I know what I'm talking about." he lied.

"Next question!"

"How do people kiss?" he asked.

"Oh, um, is this the kinesthetic part now?" Arthur asked.

"Your the teacher." Ludwig replied.

"Alright, do you want to start, or shall I?" Arthur asked, scooting closer to the other nervously.

"You should." Ludwig didn't like to admit it, but he liked Arthur taking the initiative. It was a nice break from the rest of his life where he had to be the one with all the responsibility. Having another person be in control for once was a nice break.

Arthur slowly moved one hand to the side of the Germans face and pulled their lips together gently, releasing after a couple of seconds.

"That is a gentle kiss. It's good for first kisses and quick hello or goodbye kisses with your lover." he whispered but in a nearly scholarly way. Ludwig nodded that he understood, but he was starting to wish that he could write notes down.

The Englishman pulled Ludwig's lips back to his and repeated it for a series of small gentle kisses and said, "Or you can do that one kiss type multiple times in a row."

Then Arthur pressed his lips harder and kissed receptively, letting their lips slide more one way or the other and ending it by saying, "Then you can make the kisses less light and start them to get more passionate. This is a good type of kissing style to lead up to, uh, french kissing. Do you want to learn that too?"

Arthur hadn't really french kissed before, but Ludwig didn't need to know that. In Ludwig's eyes Arthur was the most experience player out their and Arthur didn't want to change that mental image of Ludwig's to reveal the truth.

"I think that would be good, but what is that exactly?" Ludwig asked, only faintly remembering hearing that phrase one or twice.

"Well, it's when you kiss with your tongues in each others mouths and it's longer than a simple kiss but shouldn't be too long because you can run out of breath easily."

Ludwig tried to remember all that but felt that he would still need to study this material for later, and so he ended up asking, "Um, I'm going to get a note book and write this down now…" when he cam back from rummaging through his bag with a spiral bound note book and number 2 pencil he wrote down all that the had learned. While he was writing he asked a few minor questions but then he asked the one on the topic Arthur was dreading.

"So, if babies come from sex, but only from woman who have sex, where do the babies go when men have sex?"

Arthur didn't want to talk about where babies came from. Not one bit, but he supposed it was his duty to teach the ignorant… or something along those lines. He sighed and then answered his question, "Babies can only develop in a womb and also an egg has to be there… but it's not at all like a chicken egg… and, well, men don't have either of those so the baby doesn't get made at all. The only reason for guys to do it is… is for, um, _pleasure_."

Ludwig wrote all that down, "Guys can't… have children… pleasure…", and it made sense to him- he could here sounds through the wall and it almost sounded pleasurable. Almost.

Then he came up with another question, "So, then _how_ do guys have sex?"

Arthur gulped nervously due to all these awkward questions, but then he sighed and replied, "Well men have an, um, appendage, down their and women have a, um, hole- the one where the babies come from- you see, and it's one males don'e have… so for just men they use the only hole available…"

"Hole?" Ludwig asked as he thought it over, then he realized it, "Wait—MEIN ASS?!"


	9. Chapter 9

ch 9:

Ludwig learned things from his room mate for the rest of the day and they tried to make a mental plan of how to ask this guy out. The plan they ended up with was for Ludwig to try to make friends with him throughout the entire day, then ask him the first chance he gets where they are alone.

For an entire day Ludwig had been thinking of this boy, and he knew that this feeling wouldn't be dying anytime soon. He's had crushes before and they only ended one way: with him in pain. Ludwig wanted to start anew and try to find out if he had a chance from the beginning.

Ludwig's first class of the day was English. It was with his crush, of course, like almost all of his classes. The teacher was surprisingly awake today, and Ludwig was thinking he might get some real work done with this new but rather weird project. The project was called 'Selfie' and Ludwig was trying to take it seriously.

The assignment was to write a paragraph about yourself and why you are like America… This unit was about American literature, and for some reason the assignment assumed you were American. It was meant to connect you to America, and therefore the unit, but unfortunately only one of the eight students in the class was American.

"I think this is the best project ever!" Alfred said without raising his hand which upset Ludwig somewhere deep in his soul due to the lack of order and attention to hierarchy.

After Ludwig was called on he suggested, "Why don't we write about how we are like our own countries."

"That sounds like a great idea!" someone called from the other side of the class, and Ludwig turned to see that it was his crush who had said it.

The teacher, who was petting a cat for an unknown reason, nodded and said, "Alright. And it's due Friday."

Ludwig heard Alfred groan as if one paragraph would be horrendously difficult to write in three days. The German finished the project by the end of class and moved on to math class without even talking to his crush once. However, he did overhear that he was from Italy. His math teacher was his Uncle, and he knew that talking in this class wouldn't go over well, so Ludwig waited until Culinary to try to get close to the Italian.

Romulus was slightly drunk again, but this time he decided to take attendance, unlike the other teacher who haven't even tried, they just counted the 8 students and moved on. However after the second name was a name past his in the alphabet, he figured out he was naming partner's not calling attendance.

"Ivan Braginski and Alfred Jones, station one." he called.

"It's Alfred _F_. Jones, thanks." Alfred replied from the back of the class.

"Wang Yao and Arthur Kirkland, station two."

"Lovino Vargas and Antonio Hernandez, station three."

"And finally", Ludwig already knew who it would be, "Ludwig Beilschmit and Feliciano Vargas, go to station four. Today we're making pasta." he announced.

Feliciano. Ludwig cherished that name as it came into contact with his eardrum. On the other hand Feliciano clung on another word. Pasta.

"PAAASSSTTTAAA!" Feliciano sang as he skipped over to kitchen station four where Ludwig was waiting.

"Hello Feliciano." Ludwig said.

"PASTA!" Feliciano replied.

"Do you know how to make it?" the German asked, not knowing how to himself.

"PASTA? Of course I know! Lets make 8 batches!" Feliciano replied with enthusiasm.

Ludwig heard someone laughing behind him, "Haha, eight. Like _room 8,_" then Alfred changed his voice to a stage whisper and said, "Like the sex room."

Alfred's partner wasn't laughing but he was smiling… creepily, the only person who let out a short laugh was Arthur and he quickly turned around and pretended he was cooking the whole time. Getting back to the work at hand Ludwig turned around to see what the Italian was doing.

"Ah!" Ludwig said in surprise as he saw Feliciano stuffing his face with pasta, "Your already done?! How did you do that so fast?"

"Hrmnrmmhmmmn." he replied before realizing he was still eating, "I'm Italian! And I LOVE PASTA!"

Ludwig wasn't sure if he should make more pasta so he could learn(and get to eat food) but he saw another steaming plate of pasta being passed to him, "Here, I made some for you too!"

Ludwig heard a gasp from the station next to him and turned to see Feliciano's brother.

"He gave that bastard pasta?! But he always eats it all before he gives _me_ any!" Lovino complained, "Idiota. He must like you a fuck ton."

Ludwig didn't know what to say to that, but he could feel his face reddening so he left before he saw the tall Spaniard attempting to hug the shorter italian. Ludwig went to sit in the corner of the class room across from Feliciano to eat his pasta. As he sat down he realized that the partition totally sheltered the table from the rest of the class. This was his chance but he was unsure if he was going to be able to confess.

"Luddy? Is that a good nick name?" Feliciano suddenly asked him.

"Er, yes. I could deal with that." Ludwig said, blushing again, and asking, "What about Feli as a nick name for you?" Ludwig hadn't been planning that name, but it naturally slipped out of his mouth when he was thinking of a name.

"I like that!" He said and giggled. Ludwig liked that about Feliciano. He could just be happy when he wanted to be, about what ever he wanted and in front of whomever he wanted.

There was a while of silence when they were eating but Feliciano stopped to ask, "Remember in English? You suggested that we write about the countries we are from instead of America?"

"Yes, what about it?" Ludwig said.

"Well I'm really glad you did that. I love Italy-and pasta- and I wanna write about things I love!" he said and smiled at the boy across the table who felt nearly faint from the smile beaming at him. Ludwig hoped that Feliciano would some day write about him, however he though that might be too optimistic.

Throughout the rest of the class Feliciano went back and forth from making pasta and eating while talking about his home country. Ludwig learned many things about the Italians history as he listened to the teens joyful chit-chat. These things only made Ludwig more intrigued.

They stayed in the culinary room talking when the bell for lunch rang. Then, even with all that time, Ludwig wasn't able to tell the other about his feelings. Ludwig washed the pots and pans while Feliciano talked to him about Italian customs and Ludwig worried that he would never have time to tell him.

When the D block bell rang Feliciano paused his talking and walked with Ludwig to the door, "This was fun! I like you, Luddy! Come and find me in the dorms so we can keep talking!" and then he skipped off to his Latin class.


	10. Chapter 10

ch 10:

Ludwig was a good soccer player. Usually. However he was caught up on the little Italian's word choice of 'I like you'. Maybe he was over reacting, maybe it was just in the friend way, but he wanted it to mean more. Ludwig didn't know what to think of those words but he was definitely going to find him later today in the dorms. If he was lucky they would have the same room.

Ludwig wasn't Lucky.

When he checked who his room mate was, it wasn't Feliciano, but it was a Vargas. Lovino and Antonio where fighting in room 9 when Ludwig came in with his things.

"I'm NOT cute, you bastard!" Ludwigs roommate yelled while throwing punches at Antonio who did more avoided them; he also was able to pick up the angry Italian in a hug and swing him around.

Ludwig didn't want to get in the middle of them, so he stayed around the edges of what appeared to be a useless and ongoing fight. The German was able to set up his bed and change out of his uniform in the bathroom before leaving the room to search the dorm for Feliciano.

His search didn't last long, for when he opened the door to his room, so did Feliciano across the hall in room 8.

"Hey, Luddy!" Feliciano said and waved him into _room 8_. Ludwig gulped as he walked in the room.

"Hello." he replied with his usual stern manner, but he then realized he could be more casual than that with Feliciano and said, "What's up?" which is something he can't remember saying before.

"Well, my roommate Antonio left right away to visit my brother… so I can't ask him the roommate questions." said and frowned.

That frown sent a pang through Ludwig's heart, "Hey, I might not be your roommate and I might never be, so why do we ask each other the first few questions, okay?" he said, trying hard to comfort the other teen. It worked.

"Yay!" Feliciano said, and to Ludwig's surprise, flung his arms around him. Ludwig could feel his face heating up. Then when Feliciano didn't let go, he remembered how the italian told him 'I like you' and wondered yet again if it was meant that way. But that thought disappeared when Feliciano's arms did.

"I'll go find the sheet!" he said, bobbing up and down on his toes, before wandering off to find it.

When he returned he asked, "What one do you want to start with?"

Ludwig looked over the list and asked, "Do you mind if we start at the bottom of the list?"

"Nope, go ahead!" he replied.

"Erm, well, the last question is this" Ludwig began, slightly regretting choosing this question first, but also determined to find out, "Do you currently like a boy, or think you might have romantic feelings for a boy?"

There was silence and Ludwig thought Feli blushed, but he began to answer anyway, "Romantic feelings… for a boy? Hmm. I think that I might." then he looked away from Ludwig.

Ludwig gulped, his hopes were rising exponentially with every passing second, "Might?" he asked.

The other boy only nodded and quietly asked, "What about you?" and turned to look at him with expecting eyes.

"Yes." Ludwig said before thinking, "I like you."

Feliciano's eyes widened, and for the second time, threw his arms around Ludwig unexpectedly.

"I like you too!" he said and then their lips met in a kiss that lasted longer than a simple kiss should, according to Ludwig's notes. Yet he didn't care one bit.

When the kiss was finally over Ludwig had to ask, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" the other replied enthusiastically and went in for another kiss. This time Ludwig started using his knowledge of kissing to bring the level of the kiss up a few notches. Their lips, once motionless and dry, were now vigorous and wet.

Ludwig was now beyond his notes. He was just improvising and doing what seemed right and this way of acting was entirely new to him. He felt a nearly magnetic pull to Feliciano and he let it take over. He pulled of the others uniform jacket and then his own shirt as Feliciano unbuttoned his.

Their hands ran smoothly over each others bodies and pulled them closer together to kiss more passionately. Some how on the way Ludwig had learned what Arthur had called french kissing. Then the kisses spread to the rest of each others bodies. Ludwig found that they both liked it when he kissed the Italian's neck.

Feliciano was panting from lack of air, and that reminded Ludwig of what they could do in this room… room number 8. He tried to think over what he had learned, but no where i his memory could he find how to bring up that topic with your partner.

After another while of touching and kissing Ludwig decided to bring it up, "Feli," he panted, "This, this is room number 8… we could…"

"Could what?" he asked, having no idea what the other was asking.

"We, um, never mind, I'll ask later." he said, but Feliciano only heard part of what he had said.

"Later? Okay, we can do it later." he said, still not knowing what it was, and smiled. Ludwig would have tried to correct him but when he saw that smile he lost his train of thought and became absorbed in kissing once again.

This time it was Feliciano's turn to pull away and ask a question, "Hey, Luddy?"

"Yes?"

"You really like me, right?" he asked shakily.

Ludwig was shocked, "Yes! Of course I really like you! I really _really_ like you!" he said, trying to keep himself form yelling.

"Okay, well," Feliciano began, looking down and nervously rubbing his hands together, "Can we, um, have sex now?"

If Ludwig was drinking something, he would have spit it across the room, but all he was able to do was look flabbergasted and stumble over his words as they fell out of his mouth, "Y-yuh-yah-_yes_!"


	11. Chapter 11

ch: 11

Feliciano was ready for this— that's what he told himself anyway. In reality he was worrying about how they were going to do this and about every other little thing. He had just asked Ludwig to have sex with him out of the blue and he wasn't sure if this is something he should have asked so early on in their relationship. However, looking over at ludwig, Feliciano saw that his boyfriend was just as nervous, or more nervous than him, as he pulled off his pants.

Fully naked on the bed Feliciano sat waiting for the German to finish folding his clothes in a neat pile on the floor. Feliciano couldn't tell if he was stalling or if he was alway this neat, but he decided it was the latter after he straitened the bed covers before sitting down.

The Italian laughed at his boyfriend's need for tidiness and Ludwig blushed and ran his hand nervously through his blonde hair. Feliciano laughed again and gave him a big hug and squeezed as hard as he could.

"I really like you, Luddy!" he said into the Germans pale yet muscular shoulder.

"I really like you, too." Ludwig replied and then asked shyly, "Do you, um, want to get… started?"

"Yup." Feliciano said and smiled, still slightly nervously. He pushed Ludwig down on the bed and then spread his own legs to sit on top of the other where their vital regions were close in proximity.

Feliciano was unsure of what to say first so he blushed and just said what he was thinking, "Are you going to put it in?"

Ludwig raised his eyebrows, "Wait, I thought you were going to—"

The Italian was not expecting that, "What?!", he has always assumed he be the bottom in the relationship because people had told him he was girly. Yet now was his chance to be the man in the relationship.

"Oh, well, if you want to be the—" Ludwig began, but Feliciano stopped him.

"No!" he nearly yelled before calming down a bit and continuing, "I was just used to thinking that I would be the bottom, but I want to top now!", Ludwig was happily surprised because he was only mentally preparing for this position.

"Okay." Ludwig said, and then using Feliciano's words he said, "Are you going to put it in?"

Feliciano nodded and then quickly spread Ludwig legs wide open. Ludwig blushed fiercely and cupped his private parts. Feliciano refrained from giggling and instead leaned down to kiss the German while moving one hand down to his boyfriends vital regions.

Ludwig was trying not to break the kiss as he felt Feliciano's fingers going in him and Feliciano was stretching him out faster than he expected. Feliciano wondered if it was because their was a stick up there earlier like his brother had said.

When Feliciano though it was enough stretching, he swiftly replaced his fingers with his member. Ludwig gasped and they broke the kiss as Feliciano slowly pushed in. He waited a second for his boyfriend to get adjusted but also so he could adjust too. Feliciano was already feeling Ludwig squeezing him and it felt fantastic.

He started to pull out and when his head was about to reach the other entrance, he pushed back in. Feliciano used his hips to help him thrust in and out faster. After a few more thrusts he realized he could use his knees and thrust in a way that made Ludwig moan.

The bed was shaking now and they knew that others were going to know what's going on so they didn't hold back. Ludwig didn't cover up his moans and Feliciano never slowed down. Feliciano was pounding hard and Ludwig decided to lift up his hips so Feliciano would go in at a different angle. And that angle made a huge difference.

"Ahh! AH! Hmnm ah… please… please keep—_ahh!_—going!" Ludwig said. He was in ecstasy already and he never wanted it to end. Feliciano was making his body hot and his legs were shaking because he felt so weak from the pleasure.

Feliciano was feeling it too. This was so much more than what he felt when he touched himself. The only difference between what he felt and what Ludwig felt was that he didn't feel weak at all, he felt more powerful as he pounded into his boyfriend. The exhilaration he was feeling was turning into acceleration and he was going as fast as his body allowed.

Ludwig was gasping an moaning because of Feliciano and his entire mind was filled up with the Italian. He couldn't think of homework or of how to organize his pencil bag like he usually did, all he could think was how great Feli was and how _good_ he was feeling doing something others considered to be _bad_.

Yet again ludwig decided to move his hip and this time was the last time. Feliciano started hitting a place that felt like he was being struck by a lightning bolt of pleasure with every thrust. Likewise, Feliciano was feeling the German clenching tighter around his member and that sent him a wave of energy that made him thrust harder and faster.

The couple was in euphoria but Ludwig got their first. He came in waves of pleasure that went through his body like electricity making him shutter and let out the loudest of his moans.

Feliciano was almost there when Ludwig came, and the shaking of the others body sent him over the edge. He pulled out just before he came and his cum sprayed over his boyfriends chest and mixed with Ludwig's cum from just moments before.

They both collapsed together in their mess and tried to catch their breath. Feliciano didn't mind the mess they had made, but Ludwig had other thoughts.

"We need to get cleaned up right away." was the first thing he said. Feliciano just wanted to hug him for a bit longer, but the German was insistent.

"I need to go take a shower." he said and got up, leaving Feliciano in the bed.

"Can I come too?" Feliciano asked as Ludwig walked to the bathroom.

Ludwig stopped in his tracks, blushed, and nodded without turning around.

"Yay!" Feliciano said as he jumped up and followed his boyfriend into the shower. They closed and locked the bathroom door and turned the water on.

Unbeknownst to the couple about to get in the shower, another couple had entered the room thinking it was now empty.


	12. Chapter 12

ch 12:

"LOVI!" Antonio called, "Come in my room, it's empty!"

"I told you not to call me that, bastard." Lovino grumbled yet he was starting to grow fond of the cheerful guy, "Anyway, they were here just a second ago, didn't you hear them?"

Antonio didn't look like he had heard Lovino.

"You'd better hurry up doing… doing what ever you're doing… in case they come back."

Antonio closed the door, "It's my room too, and no one can come in if the door's locked."

"The locks don't work idiot. I've tried them, the door just opens anyway." he said and demonstrated that fact by easily opening the previously locked door.

"What? Why would they do that?" Antonio asked incredulously and looking at the open door for a few second before closing it.

"I don't have a fucking clue." Lovino retorted and then sat back down on the bed.

"Well, I'll just have to be quick!" Antonio said mainly to himself, and, instead of sitting down on the bed, kneeled on the floor and reached under the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Lovino said and lifted his feet up.

From under the bed Antonio said, "I'm getting…" then he got out and said, "These!" He was holding a red rose, a pizza and a bottle of red wine.

"Wh-whaaat?! What are you doing? Where the hell did you get that wine?"

"Lovi, I know we don't know each other well yet, but I want to get to know you better. I really like you, and I keep trying to tell you, but I realized you wouldn't believe me unless I do something dramatic. So here's a pizza I made, it should still be warm, and, and some wine, and a rose and... will you go out with me?"

Lovino was stunned, he had no idea that the Spaniard liked him this much. This gesture was almost too much for him, he wasn't used to people liking him this much. He gingerly took the pizza and set it on the floor and took a deep breath and took the rose.

He stared at it, nodded, and looked up to met the others gaze, "Yeah. I'll go out with you."

Antonio's face spread into a huge smile and then he eagerly pulled Lovino into a kiss. Lovino's eyes fluttered close but then his mind kicked in and his eyes snapped open.

"Wait!" he said, "I din't say you could kiss me, bastard!" and slapped the other's arm.

Antonio jumped back and knocked the wine off the bed. The bottle rolled off onto the side table and knocked off the lamp and an alarm clock and then everything crashed down onto the floor. The wine bottle shattered and the red liquid went everywhere.

Then multiple things happened at once. Ludwig barged out of the bathroom in a towel to see who was making all the racket. Feliciano followed close behind.

Then from the other door, Francis stomped in asking, "Was that my wine! Tonio, I told you I needed that! Ahh!" then he slipped and fell in the wine.

Arthur was in the hallway watching this with Matthew and Gilbert. Arthur laughed, but stopped when he saw the angry look on Ludwig's face. He then went to help Francis up.

Ludwig angrily walked across the room, intent on kicking everyone out as soon as possible, but he never go there. He wasn't watching where he was going and he stepped on the pizza, burning his foot and slipping at the same time. Luckily he caught himself a bed post, but it was too late, for he had dropped his towel.

Matthew's eyes widened and he hid behind his boyfriend who said, "Brudder, cover up! Mein Gott!" as if he was mad, but he was actually smirking and enjoying the fact that his brother was the one embarrassing himself, not Gilbert like usual.

Feliciano ran forward with his towel saying, "Here's mine! You can use this!" Ludwig had turned red, but took the towel quickly to cover himself up.

"Put your towel back on, you idiot brother!" Lovino yelled at Feliciano, who didn't seem to care that he was naked.

"Bro, what's AH!" Alfred asked from the hall, looked in the room, and regretted it. Feliciano picked up Ludwig's towel and wrapped it around his waist, not understanding why everyone was freaking out so much.

"Why does everyone here have brothers?!" Antonio asked shaking his head.

"I know." Francis agreed.

"Let's get out of here." Arthur said to Francis who fervently nodded, and they proceeded to race out of the room as fast as they could despite dripping wine from their clothes.

Alfred left and Matthew and Gilbert went on their way as well. Now only Antonio, Ludwig and the two Italian brothers remained. Antonio went over to mourn his ruin of a pizza, and Ludwig pulled Feliciano back into the bathroom so they could put on some clothes.

Lovino flopped back onto the bed. He was exhausted from all the excitement and it's not like he could get up; he was trapped by wine and shards of glass.

He sighed and asked quietly, "Hey, Bastard?"

"Yes?" Antonio replied, looking up from his smushed masterpiece.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"That almost everyone in this school has a brother?"

"No! Not that part… the part about you _liking_ me."

"Of course!" he said, jumping to his feet, "And you like me too, right! We're going to be so happy together!" Antonio said and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Lovino said with a small smile. He was finally accepting that Antonio liked him.

"AHEM!" the German said to pop the reality-blocking bubble that was forming around the other two, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but GET. OUT. I need to clean now." Lovino and Antonio scampered out the door as fast as they could.

"I can't believe those two. Coming in my perfectly clean room… breaking things… spilling things… leaving hot pizza's on the floor…" Ludwig shook his head. He still could feel the hot cheese burning his feet.

"Oh, but Luddy, it's okay because they are dating now!" Feliciano said.

"Dating? Why would you think that?" Ludwig asked as he began mopping up the wine.

Feliciano pointed to Antonio's bed, "It's a rose, and they had wine and food, it was a date!"

"Are you supposed to give your partner roses?" Ludwig asked curiously. Arthur hadn't mentioned anything about roses in his lesson.

"I guess it's not necessary." Feliciano said as he thought about it.

"Do you want a rose?" Ludwig asked.

"No, it's okay. I don't need a rose, but I wouldn't mind some pasta!" Feliciano said, hinting strongly at the pasta part.

Ludwig went back to mopping the floor as he tried to figure out in his mind where he would be able to buy roses. He was going to give Feliciano roses if he liked it or not.


	13. Chapter 13

ch 13:

After Ludwig finished cleaning the room to a spotless perfection, he realized that dinner was almost over. He rushed, in his own straitlaced way, over to the cafeteria. There he found food, which he ate swifty, and the person he was looking for.

Since the time Ludwig decided that roses were necessary, he had been planning out how to get them. His plan was simply this: ask Francis. The German new that Francis had bought the wine and roses and that Antonio must have just "borrowed" them.

However, Ludwig wasn't fond of the Frenchman. He has only encountered him a few times since arriving at this school, but the first one stuck in his brain. When the Beilschmidts were checking in on their first day, he'd seen Francis shamelessly flirting with the chauffeur. Then he overheard Francis bribing the chauffeur (with his body ludwig realized later) to drive him around the city in order to shop.

Ludwig couldn't stand that type of person, but he was fixated on getting roses to Feliciano. So, Ludwig finished his meal and walked straight up to Francis who was hanging out with Gilbert and Matthew.

"Can I talk to you outside." Ludwig said. He said this with his stern, unyielding voice that made Francis cower in misunderstanding, for Ludwig wasn't angry, he was worried.

Francis gave a feeble nod, and Gilbert raised his eyebrow in question of his brothers action, but let it pass because the white haired teen knew his brother had no reason to hurt Francis. But it still nagged at him in the back of his mind.

Francis was freaking out. He could only think that this was about how it was his wine that Ludwig had just finished cleaning up… and now he was here for revenge. Francis sometimes appeared suave and confident but even he considered himself sensitive— even if it was usually for different reasons.

Outside was still light but they stood in the cool shadow of the building, and Francis tried to blend into the wall. Ludwig looked angrily away into the distance and Francis thought he would look back and punch him or some equally horrific.

Surprisingly, Ludwig blushed.

"I-I, um… I need you to do me a favor." Ludwig asked quietly, avoiding the others now curious gaze.

"What?" Francis didn't understand what was going on.

"I need a favor. From you."

Francis started feeling more confident, "Oh, well, I don't do things for free, mon ami. I only take a _specific _form of payment, if you-" but then Francis stopped in his tracks when he saw Ludwig giving him an evil stare.

"Ah, well, I can make an exception?" he asked more than stated, but Ludwig accepted it and nodded.

"I need you…"

Francis gulped.

"To buy me a bunch of roses."

Francis gaped at him. This big tough-looking guy wanted him to buy him _flowers_? It seemed absurd.

"Red ones to be exact."

"W-why?"

"You don't have to know why. Just get them for me." Ludwig siad, but Francis didn't seem to be convinced, so he added, "And then I will forgive you for the incident with the wine."

Now he was convinced, "Yes! Absolutely! I will get you those by…?" he asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, right. Wait— Tomorrow?!"

"Morning." Ludwig added, "I need them before breakfast."

Francis wasn't sure he could do this at all but he weakly replied, "Right, on my way. Now, I am on my way now." as he began quickly walking away from the intimidating teen.

Francis knew how he got the flowers last time, he was even planning on getting more soon, but not this soon, no. He was going to have to do a lot more work tonight to get his done. As Francis was thinking and walking he ended up walking all the way over to the office.

Even though he was not sure why, Francis knew that the office was supposed to close before dinner. Yet here he was in front of the office and it's lights were on inside. Getting a sudden burst of hope that the chauffeur was the one inside, he opened the door and walked in the office.

The main office was connected to the guidance councilors rooms. Each student was supposed to visit their councilor once or twice a week, and francis heard that not one student has gone to one of them yet and that they were starting to get worried. However, it looked as if a student was in a councilor's room.

Francis tried his best to tip-toe his way through the eerily empty office to the guidance wing. He put his ear near the door and listened intently. Yet he heard the first thing a bit late.

"Alright, well, you're dismissed." and then the door opened and hit him in the face.

The door closed and Francis, who was clutching his injured cheek, looked up on the Brit he had met earlier.

"Arthur?"

"Francis?" Arthur said, looking shocked at the Frenchman on the floor, "What are you doing— were you listening to my session?!"

"No, no! I was just wondering why the light was on in here and—"

"And you just walked in, down this hallway and stood right in front of my councilors door?"

"Well I was just trying to find the chauffeur."

"In the Guidance wing? Wait a minute, why do you need a chauffeur?" Arthur was starting to get more curious and less angry with the blonde on the floor… But he was French so he kept his suspicions just incase.

"I, um, just need to go somewhere."

"Where are you going to go? This school doesn't even let you leave on school days!"

"Right, but it's… a life or death situation!"

"Ha! Then you get an ambulance, not a chauffeur."

"No! That's not what I mean…"

"Well what do you mean?"

"...I need to get roses." Francis finally admitted.

Arthur was confused, and a little sad. He was trying so hard to have guys like him back, and now here's this guy, yet _another_ guy, who likes someone else enough to get him _roses_. It almost made Arthur jealous.

"Red ones to be exact." Francis said, using Ludwig words, and that was the last straw.

Arthur was Jealous.

* * *

><p>I'm not a big fan of England and France, but the way the story was going for some reason, it lead me to this pairing. I also apologize for not writing a Spamano M-ish chapter here... I was going to, I even started it, but then it failed to line up with my plot and I don't think Lovino's character was very accurate in that attempt so I wrote this. I'll try to put it in somewhere else if you reader want it though :)<p>

Thanks again for all the good reviews. It means a lot, especially today, because my teacher told me my writing was trite this morning :( but I'll keep writing this since some people seem to like it, so don't worry


	14. Chapter 14

ch: 14

Francis needed these flowers, Arthur knew that, but Arthur couldn't think of anything that would make him this frantic. Francis was running behind the dorm buildings, and hiding when ever a person walked by. Arthur was just walking like a regular human being and giving Francis some advice.

"You know, Francis, your really should wait a few day days to get the flowers. This is just nonsense."

"No! He can't wait!" Francis said as he flattened himself to the side of a brick building and looking around the corner. They had stayed and talked for a while in the office, and now the sun was getting low in the sky.

"Well how are you planning on getting to the city if you don't find the chauffeur?" Arthur asked casually leaning on the wall next to him.

"We'll find a car."

"Just find a car? What do you mean _find_ a car?" Arthur asked worriedly, "I hope you don't plan on stealing anything."

"It's not stealing if you give it back!" the other insisted before running to the next building.

Arthur didn't know what to think of this. Stealing. He wasn't about to steal, break the law and the rules and risk getting kicked out of school… well yes he was. He had a crush and that's that.

"Wait for me!" he called and ran after the frenchman.

They were now past all the dorms and Arthur didn't know where they were going until Francis procured a map out of nowhere and said, "That's the school's garage, and probably where they keep the car." at least one of them know's what they are doing, thought Arthur. They crept around to the other side of the small structure until they found the door. It was a garage door of course, but there was also a regular door off to the side that they approached instead.

"I've seen this from my window." Francis commented. Arthur looked back to the last building, and saw that it was there dorms. He hoped that no one important was looking out the window right then.

Well infact someone was looking out their window at that very moment. Gilbert was told to watch out the window to keep watch on the garage.

"Mattie!" Gilbert yelled and jumped up from his bed.

"What?" the other asked calmly. He was now used to Gilbert making a fuss over everything.

"Those guys are going in the garage!"

"What? No body would go in there, that why we suggested it."

"Look!" Matthew sighed, got up and look rout the window. Sadly Gilbert was correct. He saw two guys walk right in. Matthew's eyes widened.

"Let's go!" Gilbert said, and they ran down the stairs and out the door, heading straight for the garage.

Francis was peaking in the window but he didn't see the chauffeur. Of course the lights were out and he couldn't see anything anyway.

"Are we going in?" Arthur whispered, he didn't have a reason to be quiet, but it just ended up happening.

"Oui." he said under his breath and pushed the door open. Inside there was a narrow hall way with two doors. One door was obviously the door to the car because it was on the side of the garage door. However the other door farther down the hall must just be to a closet. Francis ignored the door at the end and walked slowly toward the first door.

"What are you waiting for, just go in." Arthur said. The Brit getting bored watching the other teen's slow motion walk.

Francis blushed a little bit and replied, "Alright." and grabbed ahold of the doorknob.

"STOP!" Gilbert suddenly said, bursting through the door.

Arthur and Francis whipped their heads around to see a flustered Gilbert and Matthew.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked Matthew.

"Um…" he replied but Gilbert answered his question.

"Don't go in there! I'm supposed to keep guard!"

"Guard of what?" Francis asked and opened the door and stepped through it.

"NO!" Gilbert said and pushed past Arthur, pushing him into Matthew, to follow Francis.

"I see you've got someone pretty quickly after me." Arthur stated.

Matthew blushed, "Oh, right… sorry. I hope you find someone too."

"Me too." Arthur said quietly.

"Lets go see what they're up to." Matthew said and went into the garage while trying to avoid Arthur's eyes.

Inside the garage were two identical slick black cars. Arthur remembered that he got a ride from the airport in that car. He wondered if he would get a ride back to the airport soon for being expelled…

"Where are they?!" Gilbert asked franticly, "I thought they said they'd be here! Are they done already?"

"What are you talking about?" Francis asked, "And where are the keys?"

"Keys?" Gilbert asked, calming down a little.

"The car keys. I've got places to go, people to do." Francis said with a wink.

"Your stealing the car?" Matthew squeaked and further hid himself behind his boyfriend.

"Yes, he needs flowers for a special somebody." Arthur grumbled.

"It's very important." Francis explained.

"Well… I don't think I can let you do this…" Gilbert began saying with a frown, "How can I let you go for a joyride without me!"

Francis smiled, "Well you can come if you find me those keys~"

"Awesome!" Gilbert said and then began running around trying to find the keys. He was knocking things over and rummaging through piles of tools. Then, as things were falling off shelves, Gilbert paused. Things kept falling.

"Um.. That's not me…" the albino said putting his hands up. The building was shaking and then suddenly it stopped.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, hoping it wasn't an earth quake. He had just organized his books in alphabetical order and the pile would have fallen over and he'd have to reorganize everything.

"Not sure.." Gilbert replied.

"Sounds like sex." Francis said calmly, as if it was obvious.

The three others stared at him, "What?" he asked, "I've had sex in here already, I should know."

Arthur's jealously meter was off the charts but he decided not to reply to that.

"The chauffeur has a surprising amount of stamina."

Arthur was steaming. He didn't understand how this guy could be on a journey to find some romantic red roses but be talking about doing a staff member.

"What?!" Arthur couldn't keep it in, "Why would you fuck the chauffeur?!"

"Well, I had to get that wine and the roses before school starts, and I had to get the chauffeur to drive me somehow." Francis said and winked. He always winked.

Arthur was about to say something when Gilbert knocked something off the wall and exclaimed, "Found 'em!" and held up a set of keys.

"Good! Let's go!" Francis announced.

"Go where, wine bastard." Lovino said from the doorway. Everyone looked in his direction.

"I thought you were going to keep people _away_, not bring them inside." Antonio said from behind the Italian.

"Oh! So you are here!" Gilbert said.

"Of course we are!" he replied happily.

"So, it was you two shaking the place." Francis said.

"Not an earth quake?" Arthur clarified.

"Eh? _They_ shook the whole building?" Matthew asked.

"You're one to talk." Arthur said, "You were pretty loud yourself." Matthew looked at the ground.

"Well were going to get roses." Francis said, "You wanna go too?"

"Sure!" Antonio siad.

"So who can drive?" Francis asked.

"The awesome can!" said Gilbert.

"Well, this will be fun." Arthur said sarcastically.


	15. Chapter 15

ch: 15

Arthur was sure that things were going to go horribly wrong. He has been sure of this fact since he walked in the little garage, but he didn't think they'd go bad like this.

Well maybe it's not bad… yet… but this was the start.

"Alright we have six people and four seats." Gilbert said when he opened the door.

"Does that mean we can't go?" Antonio asked sadly.

"No! 'corse not. We're just gonna pile up a bit more." Gilbert said and sat down in the drivers seat.

"First, Mattie gets shotgun so he can be next to me." Mattie smiled at that and sat in the pasenger seat.

"Second, Lovino's small enough to sit on Antonio's lap."

"What?!" Lovino exclaimed, but he sat down on his boyfriend anyway.

Gilbert continued as if he didn't hear anything, "And third, Arthur, just sit on francis."

"_I can't do that!_" Arthur protested.

"Why not, mon cher?"

"I j-just—" Arthur didn't know what else to say, he wanted to, but this whole excursion was for francis to get his lover some flowers, and he couldn't bare to interfere with their love. That's what he thought anyway, until he realized he was sitting on Francis's warm lap, being strapped in and the car was backing out of the garage. It was too late to skip out now.

They were off to break the rules once and for all.

Gilbert's driving was atrocious. He may have said it was awesome, he may have said it many many times, but he clearly hand no clue what a yield sign meant or that yellow meant slow down not speed up.

The sun was setting when they left and it was all the way down by the time the group reached the city. The city was big, tall buildings and bright lights, it was as if it was daytime already.

From underneath Arthur francis gave Gilbert vague directions to a little flower shop on the other side of the city. Over time Arthur became overly aware of something unnervingly hard in Francis's pants…

Arthur wasn't about to mention it, that's not something he wanted to do, but he was getting a bit hot. He was feeling nearly claustrophobic by the time they reached the shop. Luckily it was a city were everything was open into the late hours of the night.

The car parked and there was a tangible sigh of relief from everyone. Then silence for a fraction of a second before the whole group simultaneously exited the car and flooded into the shop. Behind the counter in the front of the shop the cashier looked glumly up from her book.

"Hello. Welcome." she said with no emotion in her voice, then looked back down to her book.

"Hello! We need a dozen, wait, two bouquets of a dozen red roses, please." Francis said, with as much charisma as he could muster.

The cashier sighed as she put down her book and punched some keys on the cash register.

"That will be $54.98." she said, and place the bouquets on the counter.

Francis froze. The casher still looked bored. Arthur froze.

Arthur realized the problem, "No, you didn't—"

"Didn't what?" Gilbert asked.

"I didn't... bring any money." Francis said. He was shocked at his own stupidity.

"What?" Lovino said, "Why didn't you think of that before, wine bastard!"

"Well. I guess we'll have to go back and get some money." Gilbert said. He was the only one who didn't seem so sad because this just meant he got to drive some more and now he had an excuse to speed.

"Can we reserve a dozen and be back in an hour or so?" Arthur asked.

"You have to have a deposit of $10 to reserve anything over $30." the girl behind the counter said without looking up from her book.

"What if I stay here? Is there a law against taking an hour and a half to check out?"

The cashier looked as if she was thinking about it and the replied, "What ever floats you boat." and picked up her book again.

Antonio high-fived Francis who said, "Then Arthur and I will stay here, you guys go back, and look in my room until you find my wallet."

"Awesome! Let's go Mattie!" Gilbert said, and the four teens walked out of the store, leaving Arthur and Francis alone with the grumpy check out guy.

"Why am I staying?"

"Well it will make it so they all have seats in the car. But you don't want to leave me here to be all lonely, right?"

"R-right." Arthur replied. Francis was giving him a look that gave him chills.

Then Francis didn't reply and the store was filled with only the sound of the machines keeping the flowers watered and cooled so they don't wilt.

After a few solid minutes of no words being exchanged, Arthur couldn't help but ask, "So, these flowers... Who are they for, exactly?"

Francis looked at the floor, "That's not important is it?"

"Um, actually, yes it is. I want to know who I'm doing this— in the middle of the night-leaving campus-stealing a car—thing for!" Arthur asked exasperatedly.

At the mention of stealing a car, the cashier looked up from her book with curiosity, but the two boys didn't notice she was even there.

"I don't think it's that important." Francis restated.

"Francis, look at me!" Arthur nearly shouted.

"We broke into a school building, stole their car, and drove all he way here and I helped you. I think I deserve to know what's this is for." Arthur said, and then his voice lowered, "Is he really that great? Do you love him that much…?"

"Love? Oh, Arthur, I'm not getting these for a lover! I'm getting them for someone who will kill me if I don't! He needs them to give to _his_ lover. I'm, well, I'm single. Are you?"

"Me?" Arthur hesitated but eventually replied, "Yes, I'm single. What are you implying?" Arthur said and blushed.

"I'm not implying anything, mon cheri. I'm simply asking, do you want to go out with me?" Francis asked in his most seductive voice.

Arthur's face reddened some more, "Yes!" And then Francis pulled him into a long kiss.

Then they realized the casher girl was still there. They looked over to her and saw a complete change of character. She had her eyes wide too absorb as much as she could, and a hopeful little smile on her face. She was leaning over the counter resting on her elbows with her hands grasped together.

"You guys…" she began quietly, "ARE. SO. CUTE!" she exclaimed. Arthur didn't know how to handle this. He'd never seen a girl act like _this_ before. However Francis knew just what to do.

He glanced down at her name tag, "Emma, would you, knowing our predicament, have the heart to put these flowers on hold?" he leaned over and kissed Arthur again, and whispered to her, "I don't think I can hold in my love any longer~"

She giggled a little bit as stammered out, "S-sure th-thing!"

"And can you point me in the direction of the nearest bathroom or closet?" he added.

Emma just pointed to the back of the shop with one hand and used the other to hold her book in front of her pink face.

Francis took Arthur's hand in his and pulled him to the big wheelchair accessible bathroom.


End file.
